poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War
Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War is an upcoming sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron ''to be made by Shadow101815, Daniel Esposito, David Graham, LegoKyle14, Sonic876, TheAngryPepe, and the members of the Pooh's Adventures League. It will appear on Google Drive in the future. Plot Having acquired the Power Stone from the planet Xandar, Thanos and his lieutenants—Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive—intercept the spaceship carrying the survivors of Asgard's destruction. They extract the Space Stone from the Tesseract, Thor is subdued, and Thanos overpowers Hulk and kills Loki. Heimdall sends Hulk to Earth using the Bifröst before being killed. Thanos departs with his lieutenants and obliterates the spaceship. Hulk crash-lands at the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, reverting to Bruce Banner. He warns Stephen Strange and Wong about Thanos' plan to kill half of all life in the universe; in response, Strange recruits Tony Stark. Maw and Obsidian arrive to retrieve the Time Stone from Strange, drawing the attention of Peter Parker. Maw captures Strange, but fails to take the Time Stone due to an enchantment. Stark and Parker pursue Maw's spaceship, Banner contacts Steve Rogers, and Wong stays behind to guard the Sanctum. In Scotland, Midnight and Glaive ambush Wanda Maximoff and Vision in order to retrieve the Mind Stone in Vision's forehead. Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson rescue them and take shelter with James Rhodes and Banner at the Avengers Compound. Vision offers to sacrifice himself by having Maximoff destroy the Mind Stone to keep Thanos from retrieving it. Rogers suggests they travel to Wakanda, which he believes has the resources to remove the stone without destroying Vision. The Guardians of the Galaxy respond to a distress call from the Asgardian ship and rescue Thor, who surmises Thanos seeks the Reality Stone, which is in the possession of the Collector on Knowhere. Rocket and Groot accompany Thor to Nidavellir, where they and Eitri create an enchanted battle-axe capable of killing Thanos. On Knowhere, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis find Thanos with the Reality Stone already in his possession. Thanos kidnaps Gamora, his adoptive daughter, who reveals the location of the Soul Stone to save her captive adoptive sister Nebula from torture. Thanos and Gamora travel to Vormir, where Red Skull, keeper of the Soul Stone, informs him the stone can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone he loves. Thanos reluctantly kills Gamora, earning the Stone. Nebula escapes captivity and asks the remaining Guardians to meet her on Thanos' destroyed homeworld, Titan. Stark and Parker kill Maw and rescue Strange. Landing on Titan, they meet Quill, Drax, and Mantis. The group forms a plan to remove Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet after Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of possible futures, seeing only one in which Thanos loses. Thanos arrives, justifying his plans as necessary to ensure the survival of a universe threatened by overpopulation. The group subdues him until Nebula deduces that Thanos has killed Gamora. Enraged, Quill retaliates, allowing Thanos to break the group's hold and overpower them. After Stark is seriously wounded by Thanos, Strange surrenders the Time Stone in exchange for Thanos sparing Stark. Thanos departs for Earth. In Wakanda, Rogers reunites with Bucky Barnes before Thanos' army invades. The Avengers, alongside T'Challa and the Wakandan forces, mount a defense while Shuri works to extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Banner, unable to transform into the Hulk, fights in Stark's Hulkbuster armor. Thor, Rocket, and Groot arrive to reinforce the defenders; Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed and their army is routed. Thanos arrives and, despite Maximoff's attempt to destroy the Mind Stone, retrieves it from Vision, destroying him. Thor severely wounds Thanos, but Thanos activates the complete Infinity Gauntlet and teleports away. Half of all life across the universe disintegrates, including Barnes, T'Challa, Groot, Maximoff, Wilson, Mantis, Drax, Quill, Strange and Parker. Stark and Nebula remain on Titan while Banner, M'Baku, Okoye, Rhodes, Rocket, Rogers, Romanoff, and Thor are left on the Wakandan battlefield. Meanwhile, Thanos rests on another planet. In a post-credits scene, Nick Fury transmits a distress signal as he, Maria Hill, and others disintegrate. The transmitter displays a star insignia on a red-and-blue background. Scenes *The Beginning/Thanos vs Hulk *Tony meets Dr Strange *Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian battle *Thor meets the Guardians of the Galaxy *Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon Saves Vision *Thanos kidnaps Gamora *Plan to get the mid stone off of Vision head *Arriving on Titan *Vormir/ Gamora death *Battle on Titan *Final Battle (Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War) *Thanos gets the final stone/ Thanos snaps his fingers *Ending (Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War) *Bonus Ending (Pooh’s Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War) Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, The Justice Acre Wood Brood, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Archimedes, K-2SO, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandma Longneck, Grandpa Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Tracey Sketchit, Devon and Cornwall, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Mike Wheeler, Eleven, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers, Max Mayfield, Green Arrow (Oliver "Ollie" Queen), Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Wild Arms, Whizzer, Merlin, Poe Dameron, Rose Tico, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Heckle and Jeckle, Team Lightyear, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Carpet, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Reine Murasame, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, The Masters of Evil, The Wizard Empire, Winterbolt, Devious Diesel, The Crime Empire, The Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer and Butch), Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Carnotaurs, Kurumi Tokisaki, and Evil Emperor Zurg will guest star in this film. *At the end of this film, some of the guest characters will disintegrate while The 100 Acre Avatar League, 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, half of the Masters of the 100 Acre Team,(Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Hiro, Bill Barnacle and Albert the Magic Pudding), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Timon, Pumbaa, Heckle and Jeckle, Rafiki, Tracey Sketchit, Devon and Cornwall, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Whizzer, Merlin, Poe Dameron, Rose Tico, Tino Tonitini, Carver Descartes, the Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Carpet, Lor, Tish, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Archimedes, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandma Longneck, Grandpa Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, and The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) survived the snap. *The characters that will disintegrate include Kotori, Yoshino, Yoshinon, Simba, Nala, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Green Arrow (Oliver "Ollie" Queen), Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy and Team Lightyear. *The Masters of Evil, The Wizard Empire, Winterbolt, Devious Diesel, The Crime Empire, The Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer and Butch), Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Carnotaurs, Kurumi Tokisaki, and Evil Emperor Zurg will escape with Thanos after he snaps his fingers. *This film and its sequel [[Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame|''Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame]] will be similar to Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, where each Pooh's Adventures creator will take turns making each part. For this film, Shadow101815 will make the first part, Daniel Esposito will make the second part, and David Graham will make the third part. *The storyline concludes in Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame. *This film will remove all of the adult language, violence, bloody images, and other content in order for it to be appropriate for children under 13. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Superhero Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Marvel Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Stan Lee Category:Censored films